Barn 101
by RainfallSeven
Summary: Napoleon faces his rival, smiling. "You know what's in Barn 101, Snowball... it's the worst thing in the world."  to be continued


_Barn 101_

The floorboards creaked as he walked towards the bookshelf. In was dusty after so long, and cobwebs could be seen. Napoleon could only reach the lower shelves, and he pulled out the newest looking book which looked as though it had never been read. It was strange, as all the others were battered and yellow. Mr Jones couldn't have had time to read, so perhaps they weren't even his.

Napoleon looked at the title of his chosen book; '1984' it was called. He started reading the first page, although with slight difficulty as his reading skills were far from perfect. He soon got bored of the book, not comprehending what he was reading.

He kicked the book aside and walked on. It looked as though Mr Jones didn't have anything interesting that he could read. What was he going to do to fill up his time? Not work of course. Even Snowball didn't work, and there no way _he_ would. Mr Jones had a television, and Napoleon decided to try it out instead.

* * *

><p>Napoleon had been less than impressed by the television, yet he quite often returned to it in the evenings. Squealer seemed to find it interesting, and would keep his eyes glued to the screen. No other pig joined them, and Napoleon enjoyed these quiet times; the other animals were far too noisy. Squealer had turned to the news and Napoleon caught wind of one story.<p>

"_Novelist George Orwell has died from tuberculosis. His most recent book is '1984', a novel which for many of us has been a prophecy of a future that could exist in our country…. a future where those who rule, rule with absolute authority…."_

"Absolute authority" Napoleon says to himself. "That sounds good."

"You think this '1984' is an instruction book to gaining power?" Asks Squealer, not bothering to turn his eyes away from the television

Napoleon's mind drifts back to the book lying on the floor in the other room. "There's only one way to find out."

In two days he'd read the book, his interest remaining steady throughout. Oh, how he admired O'Brien and the rest of the party. The thought that this level of power was possible had him excited. How he would like to take Snowball to room 101 and feed him to a bunch of rats.

Squealer constantly asked Napoleon what was making him so excited, but Napoleon wouldn't answer; he needed to plan this by himself. Not that Squealer would hinder his plans, he was after all a very useful sidekick, but Napoleon couldn't face the humiliation if his plan failed and Squealer knew about it. Napoleon was a very proud pig, and didn't want to show any weakness.

* * *

><p>To Snowball, it wasn't unusual that Napoleon seemed to be absent most of the time, even more than before. Napoleon rarely spent time helping the farm, and left most of the planning to him. In fact, Snowball was bursting to tell all the animals about his plan to build a windmill.<p>

He was proud of his plans, so neatly drawn out – well, for a pig anyway – and was sure that the other animals would agree. Napoleon probably wouldn't; he would never admit that Snowball was right.

"What's all this about, Snowball?"

Snowball qucikly looks up and finds Squealer staring at his plans. "You'll find out soon enough" he says simply, finding Squealer's presence somewhat annoying.

Squealer narrows his eyes. "Is that a drawing of a windmill…?"

"Yes, yes it is." Snowball was well aware that Squealer would tell Napoleon everything and did not wish to divulge further. Sometimes that pig was as annyoing as Napoleon himself. No, what was he saying; Napoleon was always worse!

Squealer said nothing else and proceeded in walking out the door. With him gone, Snowball went back to planning his speech for that night's meeting.

* * *

><p>Napoleon pondered on the news Squealer had given him about the windmill. He couldn't go along with it of course; if they went through with Snowball's plan and it worked, Snowball would most certainly become the most powerful pig on the farm.<p>

He looks at Squealer. "This won't be a problem…. Not when we have the dogs."

"So we're_ finally _getting rid of him?" Squealer swishes his tail back and forth, as per usual when pleased about something.

"Yes, _finally_ is the right word." Napoleon smirks. "But are we sure that chasing him out is all that we should do?" Squealer looks confused and Napoleon continues smirking. "Shall I tell you about an idea of mine?" Squealer nods in excitement. "Well then, let me tell you about _barn 101…."_


End file.
